The invention relates to shelves for storage of items and, more particularly, to a shelf which can be hung in a public rest room.
In public rest rooms, often there are no shelves or hooks for storage of a person's personal items, such as shopping bags, coats, umbrellas, diaper bags, etc. A person must put these items on the floor, which is usually dirty and also makes the items accessible for someone to steal.
There are several kinds of shelves and brackets available for different purposes. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,248 issued Nov. 22, 1977 to Kuntz and entitled "Shelf Support Bracket for Mounting on Railings and the like". The shelf bracket includes a U-shaped mounting bracket which may be mounted on a railing. A thumbscrew is installed in one of the legs of the bracket for engaging the railing support and enabling leveling of the shelf. However, the U-shaped bracket does not have means for adjusting the size of the U-shaped bracket for accommodating various sized railings or the like.
Another type of shelf is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,318 issued Apr. 9, 1996 to Goff and entitled "Collapsible Rack". The collapsible rack includes shelves which are mounted by brackets directly to a wall. However, the shelves are attached to support rods which extend vertically along the wall, and the front edge of the shelf is not supported by a bracket.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for storing items in a public rest room which utilizes brackets which may be adjusted for positioning the brackets over various sized rest room stall walls.